El Goonish Shive
Summary El Goonish Shive is a webcomic that follows the real life and supernatural misadventures of eight teenagers in Moperville, USA. Magic is fairly common in EGS, though it remains used by a minority of people and is hidden from the world at large. Regardless, it is dangerous enough for government organizations to exist to fight threats and monitor a black market for artifacts, and monsters are common enough for people to become legendary for hunting them. In EGS everyone has the potential to "Awaken" and learn magic, whether by training, the help of a more powerful being, or through extremely emotional events. Once Awakened magic users will gain spells that fit their personality, are something that they need, or something they have an affinity for. They will continue to gain new spells as long as they use magic as well as possess more magical energy overall in a manner comparable to exercise. Everyone also has a small amount of magic resistance even if they haven't Awakened, but this is not enough to help protect them. There are also Wizards, who are magic users able to learn others' spells, and Seers, who are a very rare (1 in 7 million) and specialized type of Wizard who can't cast spells on their own but have high resistance to magic, tons of energy, and the ability to intuitively know and "see" magic and teach it to others. Another thing of note is that this the series mostly takes place in the "main" EGS universe on Earth in the present time, and just one "side" of a two-sided universe. The other side has magical griffins and battle mages, and mythical creatures like dragons and werewolves existed in the past. There are also aliens and a host of different dimensions and universes. Power of the Verse Magic users in EGS can shrink, grow, and transform themselves or others, create semi-autonomous copies, illusions, fly, utilize telekinesis, explore their surroundings by taking a magical "snapshot", control minds, enchant objects, resist magical effects on them, and more. Combat magic ranges from simply being able to moderately amplify one's strength to obliterating opponents on a whim along with energy blasts and force fields. Sleep spells are fairly powerful as well, with even the most powerful main characters unable to resist them for anything more than a few moments. In terms of raw output magic users range from Average Human to Building Level, with three of the main eight characters having powered-up forms on top of already being heavy hitters in their own right. Aberrations are humans who have given up their humanity to live a parasitic existence where they feed on others to extend their lifespan or maintain their power. They are resistant to conventional attacks but are weak to magic; even non-lethal joke weapons are able to at least stun them if magical in nature. They take on various forms and powers including transformation and possession but the most powerful one thus seen so far was at around Building level. The most powerful members of EGS are the Immortals, a race of beings who live on a higher plane of existence who get more powerful and insane as they age. Because of this the Immortal community restricts themselves to simply "guide and empower" humans on top of "resetting" themselves every 200 years. However, there are loopholes to their rules and resetting is not mandatory unless forced by a grievous violation of norms. Due to these restrictions and a lack of feats their power level is mostly unknown, but in direct combat one of the most powerful Immortals was able to destroy several Aberrations through will alone. This same Immortal was also able to project their power on a planetary scale but they were only able to do so via their connection to other Immortals implying they would not be able to do this directly on their own. Thus a hard ceiling on the verse exists somewhere around Planet Level. Explanations Calculations Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Opponents Neutral Characters Main 8 * Elliot * Tedd * Grace * Nanase * Ellen * Justin * Susan * Sarah Immortals * Pandora * Jerry Weapons * TF Gun * Tedd's Gauntlet Vehicles Category:Verses Category:Internet